


silk

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 7 – Crossdressing.Draco knows what want looks like.





	silk

Severus hadn’t said anything, but then, he didn’t have to. Draco had seen the way he’d eyed the fabric, had seen the flicker of interest right before Severus had suppressed it.

Draco knows, rather well, what want looks like.

It’s how he ends up _here._

“Do you like it?” he murmurs, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. It’s a useless question—Severus hadn’t stopped staring since he’d removed his robe, showed him the corset, the garters, the stockings.

“Incorrigible imp,” is all Severus says, his lips brushing the silk softly, and Draco grins when he’s pushed down on the bed.


End file.
